


aliens made them do it

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Series: Mating Games Challenge (+Extras) [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Crack, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 15:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1823245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles grabs his werewolf boyfriend by his stupidly attractive face and explains, "We got zapped up by aliens. We're stuck in a room with a bed and a set of vibes and lube. What does that tell you?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	aliens made them do it

**Author's Note:**

> de anon for challenge 6 and im done  
> unbetaed  
> dubcon tag because sex pollen

Stiles covers his eyes, whispering, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home. There's no place like home." Clicks his red sneakers three times and opens his eyes.

 

Nope.

 

Still stuck inside the alien space ship.

 

Fuck.

 

Derek's walking along the perimeter of the circular room, ear tilted towards the walls.

 

"You know," Stiles begins conversationally, "when Scott got bitten and turned into a werewolf? I got that the world was a lot bigger than I thought it was. Like if werewolves are real then a lot of other crazy stuff might be. But aliens was  **nowhere**  on that list."

 

Derek ignores him and keeps on doing whatever he's doing. Stiles decides to examine the stuff resting on the only raised surface in the room. He wonders what the bullet shaped chrome bars are. Listening devices? Weapons? AI?

 

And what is the nice smelling pink liquid in the pot?

 

Stiles carefully picks a rod up, sticking his tongue out at his exaggerated reflection before examining the device more carefully. It's all metal and just over 4 inches long. Seamless.

 

His fingers are sliding over the flat base when Derek asks, "Do you smell that?"

 

Stiles jerks, and jumps again when the device in his hands begins to vibrate in a familiar way. Yelping, the human stumbles back, chrome vibrator falling to the floor, buzzing merrily on the floor.

 

"Tell me that's not what I think it is." Stiles whispers in horror, wide eyes darting between Derek, the vibe and the bed. Oh God. Does that mean the pink liquid is what he thinks it is?! This can't be what he thinks it is!

 

His voice rising high in panic. "I know I said I wanted to try something a little voyeuristic but having sex with aliens watching us wasnot what I meant!"

 

"What are you even talking about?" Derek asks, walking over to hold Stiles' arms. "You're not making any sense."

 

Stiles grabs his werewolf boyfriend by his stupidly attractive face and explains, "We got zapped up by aliens. We're stuck in a room with a bed and a set of vibes and lube. What does that tell you?"

 

Derek frowns in confusion. Stiles stares back, willing Derek to GET IT because it's too crazy to say aloud. He sees the realization flash in Derek's eyes, which widen as he looks up. "That's why they're pumping pheromones in."

 

"Phero-" Stiles chokes on the word. He gives up and drops his head on Derek's shoulder with a whine. "How is this our life? Werewolves, I can deal with. Werejaguars was a stretch but I dealt with it. But aliens that want us to have sex? That's no-whoa."

 

His head spins. Stiles blinks dazedly up at Derek, feeling kitten weak and hot. Why does his skin feel like it's shrinking? And his heart pounding so hard and fast? Why is he getting hard so fa-

 

"Shit." Stiles slurs against Derek's neck. "Pheromones."

 

Derek's Adam's apple bobs close to Stiles' mouth before he nods. It's easier than breathing to lean in and kiss the stubbled patch of skin. Stiles feels like there's a fire lit under his skin and nothing will cure it besides Derek's come in him.

 

"Stiles. We shouldn't. You're not...." Derek trails off, following Stiles back to the bed, nose dragging down Stiles' hot cheek before stealing a kiss.

 

Stiles moans as they fall back together, impatient hands yanking each other's clothes off. There's a strange whirring noise, followed by a soft, melodic whistling, coming from somewhere as they strip. It's only when Derek reaches over to grab the lube pot, does Stiles notice the 'window' which has opened overhead. And the audience watching them.

 

"We got company." Stiles jerks his chin up.

 

Derek glances up at Stiles' words, flashes his eyes and fangs at the bright eyes aliens watching them before covering Stiles' naked body with his own. Stiles grunts, then hisses when Derek's slick hand curls around their dicks before pumping at a merciless pace.

 

It shouldn't be this hot. Stiles shouldn't feel like his brain is melting when he comes within minutes, dick aching so hard he wants tocry. It's got to be whatever chemical the aliens have pumped into the room. And the lube too.

 

"More." Derek growls through his fangs, lube and come slick fingers moving before Stiles' balls to tease his hole.

 

Stiles moans, pushing his hips down on Derek's fingers. "Fuck yeah." He agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> if theres any trigger or warning i missed please let me know i will add it immediately


End file.
